Best Valentine's Day
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Naruto want's to ask Saukra to be his valentine but he thinks she's with Sasuke. And to top it off, they are all going to a party at Ino's house. Will he get to ask her or will she laugh in his face? Read and Review! After 4th shinobi war! Read authors note. OTHER KONOHA 11 PAIRINGS! Sorry for the cheesy title but Happy Valentintes Day!


**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks for reading my story when there are hundreds being posted today. Instead of getting a valentine, I'll be writing one. The lonely life of a writer lol! My first holiday ready story so I hope you enjoy!

**P.S**\- Neji doesn't die in this story, the pairing from the manga DO NOT happen. Except for like two but no spoilers and no Kaguya. Okay so enjoy! All rights reserved.

* * *

Saturday, February 14th

From 6:00 pm- When I Kick You Out Of My House

555 Whirlpool Road

Konoha Yamanaka District- The Hidden Leaf Village

Valentine's Day! Candy, Food, Games, etc. Bring Your Dates!

These were the types of invitations that Naruto and his friends received from Ino. After surviving the 4th Great Shinobi War two year ago, and losing her father, Ino realized how important friends were so every holiday, she would throw a party for everyone. It worked well to keep us all together and even kept Gaara and his sibling from becoming strangers. They never missed a party and that made everyone happier.

After the war, things really quieted down around the world. The Allied Shinobi Forces stayed united and the world entered a new era of peace and friendship. Especially since Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara and they both returned to the village as heroes. Sasuke was waved of all his past crimes and Naruto was in line to become Hokage. But things were not yet perfect. Because Naruto didn't have a valentine. So yet again, he would go to one of Ino's parties dateless.

* * *

**Valentine's Day 6:35pm (Naruto)**

"Why the hell did I even buy this" I complained as analyzed the necklace in my hand while sitting on my couch. It was a cherry blossom necklace with little emeralds lining flower on a silver chain. "I got a good deal for it but it's all for nothing if I can't give it to her."

Thinking back to the old woman who sold it to me, I realized how lucky I actually was. I spent all of last week looking for the perfect gift and then when I found this, it was the cost of five long term S rank missions. "_Who can afford that anyway?" _I joked to myself "_I guess sometimes it pays to be a war hero. Even if Sasuke does get half the credit_" I chuckled.

Looking at the clock, I let a frown mar my face while my hands tightening their grip on the necklace. His thoughts quickly becoming somber. "_6:35. I'm fashionably late as usual. But damn I don't want to go to this party. She'll be with HIM."_

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I shook the dejected thoughts from my head and stood up with my usual determination. "_No. I promised that when Sasuke came back, if Sakura was happy with him, then I'd be happy and support them. Plus I don't want to not see my friends because I'm moping around. And there will be free food! Think about the ramen!"_

With that newfound confidence and a mindset now more focused on food rather than heartache, I walked out my front door towards the party, the gift in a red box in my pocket and not likely to move anytime soon. I let a nervous smile cross my lips as I felt the cold February breeze clash against my face. "_Just in case_" I thought.

* * *

**Sometime That Night (Sakura)**

"_Another party at Ino's house huh?"_ I thought as I fixed my pink hair in my bedroom mirror. "_Doesn't she ever run out of ideas or money? Hell Choji alone must eat till she's bankrupt."_

"I guess Sai probably pays for some of it. They are a couple after all." I said longingly as I admired my dress. It was a plain black dress that ended at the knee and had spaghetti straps. Since it was February, I wore santa clause-like red sleeves that wraped around my shoulders and was connected with a tied string.

Walking away from my mirror, and swinging my bag over my shoulder, I sighed to myself. "Must be nice to be with someone you love. I hope HE asks me to be his valentine this year. Then maybe finally we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. But I doubt he'll ask."

* * *

**Ino's House**

After walking through the cold February weather for about 20 minutes and picturing all possible scenarios there would be for him to give his gift, Naruto arrived at Ino's house disheartened.

"None of those scenarios worked at all. It really is hopeless." Complained the blonde as he walked up the steps of Ino's porch.

The one that bothered him the most was the one where Sakura pretty much laughs in his face before pulling Sasuke close and making out with the Uchiha in front of him. He knew the odds of that happening were slim but damn, did it get under his skin.

Pouting over his racing thoughts, Naruto didn't even remember ringing the door bell and he only knew he must have when the front door swung open to reveal Ino and Sai holding hands and smiling.

"_Sai's real smile will never not creep me out. It just doesn't belong_" Naruto joked to himself as a shiver went down his spine.

"Naruto, hey! Glad you came, even though you are late. Come on in the parties in full swing" invited Ino as she used her free hand to motion the blonde into her home.

"He's not rudely late honey. I read somewhere that it's called being fashionably late. It's supposed to be widly practiced among people these days" Sai explained which earned him a laugh from his girlfriend and a slight coo.

"Sai I love it when you say you've read about things that everyone already knows. So cute."

Sai seemed to like her comment because they were giving each other Eskimo kisses and smiling. "Thanks babe. Only you understand me."

"I'm glad you're happy bro but gross. Talk about too much in-love" paled Naruto as he let himself into the party while leaving the lovey dovey couple at the door. Noticing Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba at the snack table, the blonde man approached them with a smile.

"Hey guys, Happy V-day. How's it feel to get a break from being head of your families and the girlfriends?"

Smiling at the sight of his friend, Kiba let a pointy toothed grin dawn his face as he responded. "Getting a break from all those stingy clan elder bastards is always nice man. Good to see ya."

While the two men embraced in a manly hug, Shikamaru let out a small chuckle and said "Naruto, it's not like this is a guy's only party. We were practically forced to bring our women."

Shikamaru could barly get past the word 'forced' before he was biffed on the back of his head by his lady.

The on looking guys couldn't help chuckle at the scene. Defusing the situation before his friends could be beaten worse than himself, Shikamaru turned around and captured Temari in a hug.

"Babe, I was just kidding. Ya'know, just guy B.S-ing around. You know how I feel about you" comforted Shikamaru as he capturerd her in a kiss.

"_What's with all of these Public Displays of Affection!? Jeez, cn't you have some sympathy for your single friends. And that's bullshit Shikamaru. I can practically hear your "This is such a drag" catchphrase from your thoughts_" joked Naruto as he looked away away from the couple awkwardly.

Breaking way from each other, Temari just offered a smile. "I know that's a load of crap Shikamaru but I'll let it slide."

"Hahaha you're whipped, Shikamaru" Kiba laughed deafeningly. "Unlike me. Right Hinata!" the dog lover yelled which made Hinata walk up to him.

"I don't know why your calling me but hi" smiled Hinata nervously while twirling her hair.

"Aww I just love you so much. You're so cute!" gushed the Inuzuka before grabbing Hinata in a tight hug as they laughed together as they rocked back and forth.

"Something tells me your way more whipped than me" teased Shikamaru with a dull expression on his face.

"Seriously, do you even know what whipped means Kiba? Dropped the ball bro" chimed Choji while shaking his head.

"_This party is creepily too happy. Is this how people used to feel about me because if so, I'm sooo sorry_" sweatdropped Naruto before he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Speaking of being whipped, hey Naruto, you got a girlfriend yet?" questioned Choji in all his innocence.

The room couldn't have gotten any more serious. People were speechless due to not wanting to make Naruto upset. It was worse than when people called Choji fat.

They all saw a twinge cross Naruto's face and no one knew how to react before it became expressionless. Kiba wacked Choji on his head for his comment before Shikamaru tried to take control of the situation.

"Naru-…" began comforting Shikamaru before Naruto cut him off with a hearty and overly loud laugh. After laughing for enough time to make normal people suffocate, Naruto looked to Choji with his signature face splitting grin and said "Choji, girls are nothing but trouble. Toooo troublesome."

At his last remark, the blonde let out a little wink to Shikamaru who chuckled at his friends antics. The happiness was short lived.

"What did you say about girls NARUTO!" yelled Temari followed by Tenten, and Ino. Hinata just stood there not really offended and enjoyed the show.

"Naruto, you're D.E.A.D" spelled out Ino in mock seriousness.

"Who's too troublesome!?" threatened Tenten.

Naruto could only smile in fear as he waved his hands dismissingly in front of his face. He was however saved by the bell literally when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" the blonde quickly said before hurdling the couch and answering the door. He opened it to reveal his raven haired teammate. He was alone and looking bored waiting at the door.

"Sasuke?" stated Naruto confused.

"It's cold out hear Dobe. Are you going to invite me in or what?" grunted an aggravated Sasuke.

"Oh… uh yeah, come in" Konoha's hero said still clearly confused about something while waving his teammate in. "So you're alone?"

"Yeah, who else would be with me, weirdo?"

"I don't know. Where's Sakura?"

"Hn. Always thinking of her huh. You really are a dobe. How should I know where she is? We don't really speak much."

Hearing what his teammate said, Naruto was really confused now. "_They don't talk? Didn't they get together after the war? That's so weird._"

After the war, Naruto insisted that he leave the village to make sure that the peace was truly established around the war. After the village relations were good and he had dealt with a few straggling Madara followers, Naruto returned home. After doing that, he immediately threw himself into preparation to become Hokage. He did this so that Sasuke and Sakura could get together without him in the way.

"_That should have worked. It was a perfect plan_" thought Naruto before worry settled into his system.

Jogging over to his group of friends which now included Sasuke, Naruto asked where Sakura was and his worry was plainly evident.

"Sakura? Good question actually. Last time we spoke, she was getting ready for the party. That was a few hours ago actually" answered Ino as if she were thinking out loud.

"I'm going to go pick her up" said Naruto before he threw his jacket on and was out the door running towards Sakura's house.

* * *

"_Why isn't she with Sasuke? This isn't part of any of my scenarios! I have no plan!" _mentally screamed Naruto as he closely approached Sakura's house. "_No wait I can do this. I'll just act the way I did before the war. Improvise. Who needs a plan anyways?_" finished the blonde as he waiting on his favorite pinkette's door step.

Knocking earnestly, Naruto took a step back not knowing what to expect. After hearing some rustling behind the door, the door opened revealing Sakura in a breathtaking dress. Naruto couldn't find his voice so he settled for just standing there.

"Damn Naruto, how long were you going to keep me waiting?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Huh? Why were you waiting for me?" questioned a confused blonde as his mind began to race. No thought made sense though so he decided to wait for an answer.

Blushing from his question, Sakura looked to the floor and rushed out a quick "It doesn't matter" before grabbing his hand and leading him away from her house.

"Let's head to Ino's party already. We're late" stated Sakura.

"Actually, you're late. I just came from there to pick you up so I was on time" teased Naruto trying not to share his thoughts right now. If he did, she would know how much he was freaking out because she was holding his hand.

"Shut it Naruto. Whose fault is it that I'm late anyway?"

"Yours. If you wanted me to pick you up, the smart thing would have been to let me know."

Sakura giggled slightly before mumbling under her breath. "Now who's lecturing who on being smart? You really have changed over the years Naruto."

"What was that" asked Naruto pissed that his ninja hearing couldn't hear someone mumbling right next to him.

Changing the subject, Sakura asked, "So how were your travels? And Hokage training? We haven't really talked in a while but you seem busy so I'll let it slide."

"Its fine" was all Naruto could say as he couldn't even feel his fingers anymore. "_WE'RE STILL HOLDING HANDS!"_ freaked out the blonde in his mind.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura sounding depressed that his answer was so short.

An awkward silence set in before Sakura spoke again. Her comment however only made things worse.

"So do you have a valentine?" asked Sakura innocently causing Naruto to tense. She felt it since she was holding his hand but held in her laughter. Naruto looked over to her but saw that she was avoiding his gaze by looking away.

Fiddling with the gift in his pocket using his free hand, Naruto felt like he was about to pass out. "_She hasn't made me feel this way in a long time. Damnit Naruto, you're the whipped one! The guys would tease the crap out of you if they saw this bullshit"_ yelled the blonde to himself before answering with a chocked out "No. How about you?" "_You already know the answer idiot."_

"Nope" answered Sakura with a face splitting grin that would put the blonde's to shame.

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto. "What about Sasuke?"

"What about him? We're just friends. Teammates. Nothing more" answered the pinkette still avoiding the blonde ninja's gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Naruto which shocked Sakura. "I leave for over a year so you two can get together and he doesn't even make a move. That bastard. Don't worry, Sakura I'll set him straight" continued the whiskered teen as he attempted to walk through Ino's front door.

"Wait what!" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and stopped him on the porch. "Is that why you got permission to leave the village?"

Embarrassed that he let slip his real intentions, Naruto said in a childish voice "Well not the only reason. I really wanted to help the world. But I wanted you to be happy above all else."

"You're an idiot!" scolded the pinkette which earned her a shocked expression from her teammate. "If you wanted me to be happy, you should have stayed in the village with me."

"What? But what about Sasuke?"

Pissed at what Naruto had asked, Sakura's volume had begun to rise past it's already raised octave. "Dumbass. I don't love Sasuke. I love you. Why else would I wait all this time for you to come back?!"

Shocked to the point of being mute, Naruto couldn't respond to Sakura's declaration. She went to continue to talk but Naruto knew he couldn't let this chance go so he silenced her with a "Shush" which didn't make her happy. Naruto was fumbling for something in his pocket like a newborn deer but Sakura didn't care.

"Excuse m-…" began Sakura before she was cut off by Naruto holding out a small red box. He placed in her hands and waited for her to begin opening it. As she opened the box to reveal the necklace, Naruto began to speak.

"Sakura, will you please be my valentine and girlfriend?"

He noticed her tearing up over what she was seeing and began to laugh uncotollably.

"_Shit she's laughing in my face. Crap where's Sasuke. Any minute, they're going to start making out and_….-"began panicking the blonde in his mind before Sakura began to speak.

"I'm so happy Naruto. I was hoping you would ask me to be your valentine and when you didn't come to pick me up, I thought maybe you didn't love me back."

"Don't be stupid Sakura. I always did and I'll never stop."

Sakura stared from the gift to Naruto before he kept talking. "It was hard finding any gift as beautiful as you so I had to settle for that" joked the blonde.

That comment was the tipping point. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and kissed him forcefully. Their lips most likely going to be bruised from the force. They didn't care though as the sparks made even the February weather seem like summer.

"Whoa! Since when has Naruto been so smooth? You can learn something from him Shikamaru" teased Temari as the pair broke their kiss to see everyone from the party watching from the open window near the door.

"Seriously. It's about time" stated Kiba who then high fived Ino. Clearly she was thinking the same thing.

"You jerks were listening the whole time!" scolded an embarrassed and blushing Naruto.

"And watching" corrected Neji who was hugging Tenten from behind.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed" blushed Sakura to which Naruto agreed with a matching blush and a high five to mock Kiba and Ino.

"At least Tsunade isn't here. She'd make it a village holiday" joked Sai before they all heard a loud squeal.

"I's knews yous would gets togesher!" yelled a drunk Tsunade with an apologetic looking Kakashi and Shizune behind her.

"And a holiday sounds like a good idea" laughed Kakashi with an eye smile. "After all, as the Hokage fill in since you take the job Naruto, I do have that ability."

"Damnit Sai, you bastard, you jinxed us" screamed Sakura as she tried to attack Sai. She was interrupted by Naruto suddenly laughing his brains out. Everyone laughed nervously until he was finished and then he said "Your timing grandma is perfect Hahaha! This is like a terrible Valentine's Day romance story.

At that comment, everyone besides Tsunade who fell over laughed. Naruto was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by Sakura. "That maybe but this is the best Valentine's Day of my life. And since I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend, we can have plenty more chances to try and top it" joked Sakura.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Naruto said a quick "Thanks for the present" before capturing her in a much more romantic and less forceful kiss. Sakura smiled into it and they both thought the same thing simultaneously.

"_Best Valentine's Day ever._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone. For all you singles out there like me, hope this made your day and if not, go eat some chocolate. For all of you with a partner, enjoy them and treat them right! What would Naruto do, and all of that. Hope you all enjoyed and drop a nice review.

For those who are waiting for a "Changing Fate" chapter, my mom accidently deleted it or else it would have already been up but I'm going to pull an all-nighter to finish it by tomorrow. Sorry for the wait and stay safe!


End file.
